


Cat Treat

by KittenKin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the author attempts to write "fluffy blood drinking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloverfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/gifts).



It had started out as a normal, lazy evening together, Kurogane trying to read and Fai doing his best to be distracting. The windows and doors were all closed against the late autumn rains, the lamp threw a soft, warm light over all but the furthest corners, and the atmosphere was hushed and intimate. Even the wizard's playful teasing was restricted to largely fruitless tickles and light kisses punctuated by quiet giggles.

Kurogane hissed suddenly as he cut his finger while turning a page of his magazine, and just like that, the air was charged with something electric. The thin, slick paper sliced through skin and flesh easily and dark pearls of blood quickly beaded along the wound. The ninja felt the slender body draped across his lap tense, and he glanced down in time to see a flash of gold disappearing behind creamy lids.

Ah. He'd almost forgotten.

Fai soon mastered himself and opened his eyes to glance up - _clear and blue, no trace of that molten gold, no cat-slit pupil or irresistible hunger_ \- and his look was rueful but calm. They'd long since moved past anger and anguish, accusations and acrimonious arguments. They had forgiven but not forgotten, instead paring the memory down into only the important parts and throwing away all the rest. The wizard's eyes were blue once again, shining with power, and his smile was soft and real, but the vampire essence in him was only sleeping, not vanquished. The scent of Kurogane's blood always stirred the predator into wakefulness and while the blond did not need to drink, he hadn't been able to deny that he loved to taste.

"Go ahead," the once-prey said in a matter-of-fact tone tinged lightly with amusement and colored heavily with affection, understanding and acceptance. There was a beat where blue eyes just looked up at him searchingly and then the long, lanky form was curling up into a sitting position and drawing the ninja's bleeding finger into his mouth.

As if to underscore the fact that this was nothing out of the ordinary - _not for them, not after everything they'd suffered and overcome_ \- Kurogane casually went back to reading, turning the pages carefully with one hand while Fai suckled at the other. Some men gave their lovers flowers. Kurogane let Fai drink his blood. To each their own.

It didn't take long for the wound to stop bleeding, the clean edges of the cut sealing easily. A red-tinted tongue darted out to give the injured finger a little lick, and then Kurogane found himself with an armful of squirming blond as Fai twisted about to nuzzle at him contentedly. The magazine only commanded the lion's share of the ninja's attention for a few more seconds, and then the dark-haired man smiled and let the pages fall shut as his lover began headbutting him lightly along the jawline and purring noisily.

Kurogane still fought against the "Big Doggy" nickname - _mostly just out of habit, to be honest; he actually didn't mind anymore_ \- but he sometimes fell in with this cat routine of the wizard's when they were alone and he was in one of his more pliant moods. A large, tan hand came up to ruffle the mop of fair hair burrowing under his chin and then he deliberately scratched behind Fai's ears. It never failed to elicit one of those bright, light laughs of pure, almost childish happiness that the taller man particularly delighted in, and he grinned now to hear it.

Fai was always playful and bubbly after these little treats, but also tended to hide his face in a sort of embarrassment, as if this wasn't just something private but also a slightly naughty secret of theirs. Kurogane found these shy little moments that were for his eyes only strangely enjoyable after years of having to deal with the man's flamboyant, shameless facade, and he grinned now at the way the mage snuggled close as if trying to hide away in the ninja's robe. He held his unique, inexplicable, _priceless_ lover close, chuckling now at how bizarre life was, and how he wouldn't change a single thing about it.


End file.
